


Still Not Canon

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: Fic I did for JamesAB about his Mike, Stephanie, and Annabelle having a threesome.





	Still Not Canon

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB over on twitter.

Alt take on this https://jamesab-art.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=4969

“You’re cute”

“Hmm?”

“I-I mean you’re both cute!”

“Uhh, thanks?”

Stephanie was gushing over a picture her husband Mike had sent her of him and their dog when Annabelle fumbled over what should’ve been a harmless compliment, instead of being something Annabelle tortured herself over at night. For a few days after that, things were pretty awkward at Lover’s Lane, both Annabelle and Stephanie avoided talking to each other unless absolutely necessary. After three days of “I accidentally flirted with my coworker” tension, Michael and Stephanie approached Annabelle with a proposition that made her even more anxious. Despite that anxiety, Annabelle was quite a fan of the proposal and now sits half-naked between a similarly-clothed Mike and Stephanie on the latter’s bed. Even though the threesome was the Brooks’s idea, they seem more nervous than their guest.

“So...” Michael breaks the silence but has nothing to actually say.

“Y-you two act like you’ve never been in a threesome before,” Annabelle has been in threesomes before, but there’s a world of difference between getting ambitious with random hookups and your married friends asking you to fuck them.

“W-we haven’t!” Stephanie says a bit louder than she meant to.

“Oh my god,” Annabelle turns to her left to look at Stephanie, “I guess.. we’ll start with.. you” 

Annabelle cradles her coworker’s head in her hands as she leans in and kisses her. Stephanie quickly submits, letting Annabelle take the lead. The wife shifts her hips to fall onto her back and put Annabelle between her legs. Annabelle, ever the aggressive type, chases after her to avoid breaking the kiss and winds up on her hands and knees. While Annabelle is concerned with the taste of her friend’s mouth, Stephanie opens her eyes and looks past Annabelle at Michael, signaling him by pointing at their guest’s huge ass. In an instant, Mike pulls Annabelle’s panties down and puts his tongue in her ass and his hand on her pussy, forcing her to pull away from Stephanie.

“Holy jeeze!” Mike’s intrusion is so sudden that Annabelle throws out a combination of her usual moans with Stephanie’s saliva still on her lips. Mike’s rubbing and lightning-like tongue make the anal-loving Annabelle’s arms give out. Stephanie catches her by the hair, pulls her head back up, and pulls her into a deep, powerful kiss before letting her moaning friend fall into her ample breasts. 

“Oh gawd!” Annabelle balls her fists up and fills Mike’s hand with her womanly juices.

“Oh Ann, that was so fast hun” Stephanie pokes fun at the woman on her chest.

“That... wasn’t... fair” Annabelle says between breaths.

“You’re right, it isn’t fair that you’re the only one having fun so far,” Stephanie flips Annabelle onto her back, rolls off her own panties, and throws her leg over to Annabelle’s other side, filling her guest’s view with a huge freckled booty. Stephanie leans forward and rests her head on Annabelle’s thighs. 

“So which one of us gets to go first sweetie?” Annabelle looks away from Stephanie’s lovely backside just in time to watch Mike’s boxers drop and if she weren’t on her back her jaw would’ve too. Stephanie showed her pictures once but Mike’s dick was even bigger in person. Annabelle couldn’t take her eyes off of it bouncing with each step until it disappeared behind Stephanie. Stephanie sits up and makes an exaggerated “disappointed” face at her husband as he slaps his cock down onto Annabelle’s crotch.

“It’d be rude not to.” Mike says in the jokey voice he only speaks to his wife in.

“Well you better show our guest a good time,” Stephanie pulls Annabelle’s legs up and apart before looking over her shoulder at her, “and I think you know what your job is.” Stephanie says before she lifts her ass up and smooshes Annabelle’s face with her pussy.

Having something so massive come down on you so suddenly could easily cause a panic attack but feeling Mike drag that long dong back over her vag keeps her laser-focused; she starts licking tentatively, expecting Mike to slam it in any second. The Brooks snicker to themselves as Mike pretends he’s about to put it in a few times until Stephanie’s whispers to “stop teasing her.” Michael listens to his wife and slowly slides his ten-inch cock into Annabelle’s eager pussy, eliciting a muffled, drawn-out “Oooooh” matching his movement like he was playing a violin. Mike is able to fit seven inches before he bottoms out, he gestures this to Stephanie and the two share another snicker at Annabelle’s expense. Michael and Stephanie start making out while Mike absentmindedly thrusts, not paying any attention to how he’s gone from easing it in to a steady pounding. While the Brooks are caught up in each other, Annabelle is getting beat up bad, almost screaming into Stephanie’s pussy and licking like her life depends on it. She cums four times before Stephanie breaks their kiss, pressing her forehead against Mike’s as she lets out a low moan.

“Ooh, you’re turning her into a vibrator baby” 

“Heh heh, wait... I think she’s tapping out.” Michael points to Annabelle’s hand rapidly slapping Stephanie’s ass, she’s not strong enough to steal Steph’s attention from Mike. The couple quickly release their victim. Annabelle rolls over onto her stomach, clutching her abdomen.

“Oh my gosh, Mike go get her some water!” 

“Right!” Mike dashes out of the room with his cock flopping in the wind.

“I am so sorry Annabelle.” Stephanie rubs her friends back, going from mistress to mommy in just a few seconds. 

“I’m fine, just need a second, holy moly you take that every night?” 

“Well, I’m used to it” Steph doesn’t want to tell Ann that Mike wasn’t even stirring it up. While rubbing Ann’s back, Steph’s eyes drift down to her ass, jiggling so much from just the back rub. Slowly her hand creeps down, inching closer and closer to Annabelle’s head-turner. 

“Drink this” Stephanie had been so entranced with Ms.Murphy’s wagon that she hadn’t noticed Mike come back in and hand Annabelle a glass of water. Steph stands up and drags her husband to the other side of their bedroom.

“Mike, I want to fuck her.” Stephanie whispers

“Aren’t we already doing that?” Mike matches his wife’s volume.

“No I mean with the thing” She subtly points to their box of sex toys and Michael lets out a long hushed “Oh” in realization.

“Alright you get ready and I’ll get her ready.” The couple look back at Annabelle on their bed, resting her head in hands and wiggling her hips while lying on her stomach. She cheekily waves at her hosts, who give each other a quick game time peck on the lips before breaking their huddle. Mike swaggers back over to the bed, letting his flaccid cock hang inches from Annabelle’s face and putting his fists on his hips.

“What are you Superman?” Annabelle looks up amusedly as she says this.

“Indeed I am citizen, and I just saved your life” Mike says in a classic radio superhero voice; used to jumping right into any role due to decades of roleplaying in the bedroom.

“Oh my, well please let me thank you properly.” If Annabelle hadn’t always wanted to fuck Superman and Mike’s cock wasn’t huge she would start laughing at him, but since she has and it is, she happily fills her mouth with “the man of steel’s” soft cock. Ann shuts her eyes as she moves her lips up and down Mike’s shaft; feeling them grow in her mouth has always been her favourite thing about big dicks. Even as Mike nearly doubles in size, Annabelle doesn’t miss a beat and is absolutely relentless. Then she looks up at him and smirks around his cock before doubling her speed. She sucks with such a consistent fervor that Mike goes from fully soft to about to cum in less than three minutes. If Michael is Superman, Annabelle’s mouth must be kryptonite because he pulls back so fast to avoid busting that he falls on his ass with panicked breathing.

“Holy shit...” Mike says as he checks to make sure she didn’t suck out his soul.

“Wow she really did a number on you” Stephanie says from behind Annabelle as she grabs hold of her hips and lifts her ass in the air. Ann looks over her shoulder to see Steph resting a six-inch double pleasure red strap-on dildo on her ass.

“Wow you two are so sneaky. You could’ve just asked.” Annabelle emphasizes the second sentence by shaking her butt from left to right a bit. Stephanie lines her plastic dick up with Annabelle’s sex and pushes it all the way in, making both women groan in pleasure. Stephanie pulls out and thrusts again, much faster this time, and giggles a bit watching it jiggle.

“Hey Mike, does mine jiggle this much?” Stephanie punctuates her question with another thrust. Mike moves to Annabelle’s side.

“No, but I like the way yours sounds a lot more.”

“The way my ass sounds?”

“Yeah, when it.. you know” Mike mimics having his wife’s ass slap against his waist and Stephanie copies the motion, making a loud slapping sound and moan to match.

“Oh that’s nice” Stephanie starts humping at a regular tempo, greatly enjoying the slapping and jiggling that comes with each motion.

“Hey Steph, you want to see something even better?” Annabelle speaks up in an uneven voice.

“Alright” Stephanie answers nonchalantly and Annabelle starts throwing it back hard, pushing both ends of the toy in deep. Despite Stephanie’s strength, the combined force of Annabelle’s ass and her forcing both of them to get stirred up knocks Stephanie on to her back. Like earlier in the night, Annabelle doesn’t let her escape as she spins around to look down at the weakened Stephanie. Ann bounces a few more times to keep Stephanie down before leaning forward and looking back at Mike.

“I think you know what your job is.” 

Annabelle speaks in a way that shakes Michael to his core as she reaches back and spreads her ass open for him. Mike quickly complies, squatting over Ann and sliding his cock into her asshole with little resistance. Unlike before he pays complete attention to what he’s doing because now it feels like she won’t ever let his dick go, even though he can move freely. On the other side, Mike and Annabelle’s motions are moving the latter up and down Stephanie’s “dick”, keeping the super strong blonde on her back with her mouth agape. When she manages to grit her teeth and open her eyes she can only catch a glimpse of her partners’ somewhat goofy sex faces before Annabelle shuts her eyes again by slamming down onto her groin. Despite her position, Annabelle establishes complete control by matching Mike’s thrusting, raising her ass when he pulls back and dropping it when he pushes it in. It’s as if he’s fucking Stephanie through Annabelle and as he gets closer to climax and his speed picks up, both women share his desperation for a release.

“Ahh~ oh gawd!!” If it weren’t for the soundproof walls of the bedroom Annabelle would’ve waken the whole neighborhood with her sixth and seventh orgasms of the night.

“Ah~ fuck!/ Oh fuck” Stephanie and Mike both exclaim at the same time. Mike pulls out of Annabelle before she slides off of Stephanie’s “dick”. While Stephanie shakes and screams under Annabelle, Mike drops to his knees and covers his wife’s plastic dick and their guest’s ass in his cum. Annabelle climbs off of Stephanie, who’s staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, unable to comprehend what just happened to her. Mike walks on his knees and falls next to Stephanie, joining his wife in lying and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. They both recognize that they’re done after just one orgasm as opposed to Annabelle’s seven and they’re flabbergasted. All of their strength, their aggression, their teamwork meant nothing going up against Annabelle’s experience and endurance, though that only bothers Stephanie. Annabelle rolls off the bed and onto her feet, thinking that after such a workout she deserves a snack. Unfortunately, Mike and Stephanie thought they’d fuck her to sleep so they put her clothes in the wash.

“Well they said their kids won’t be home tonight so I should be fine to go out naked right?” Annabelle thinks to herself. She looks back to see Mike and Stephanie asleep and cuddling before exiting their bedroom. She stops to pet the family dog but when Ann looks up from the dog bed, she sees there’s already someone with a big cum-covered ass digging through the fridge and she freezes up. The odd intruder turns around with a slice of cold pizza in their mouth and it’s Annabelle’s little sister Emily, who also freezes up and drops her pizza when she notices her big sister.

“Emily? W-what are you doing here?! Why are you naked?!” Annabelle whisper-yells

“I-I-Max said his sister wouldn’t be home so he wanted to do it in his room!” Emily whisper-panics before realizing that she’s done nothing wrong. “Wait, what are YOU doing here?! Why are YOU naked?!”

“Uhh...” Annabelle does not have a good answer to that. “is there anymore of that pizza?”


End file.
